1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a row of switchgear cabinets arranged next to each other, wherein vertical frame legs of adjoining switchgear cabinets are connected with each other and bottoms and tops of the racks are closed by bottom and top cover plates, and wherein the bottom and top cover plates have bevels on at least facing sides and bevels are set back with respect to outsides of the adjoining vertical frame legs and form a gutter with end sections of the bevels and/or profiled sides of facing horizontal frame legs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional switchgear cabinets are individually placed, wherein bevels of a cover plate form a rain gutter which receives rainwater running off the cover plate and lets it drip down at a front and/or a back of the switchgear cabinet. The bevels are advantageous with individually placed switchgear cabinets, but with a row of switchgear cabinets arranged next to each other they do not block joint areas between the adjoining switchgear cabinets, so that water collects and can penetrate into interiors of the switchgear cabinets.